


I Fell in Love with a Boy in a Maid Dress

by feralflynn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Flirting, Café, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maid dress, Maids, Male Homosexuality, Overthinking, Slow Burn, YouTube, dense, dreamnotfound, i love maid dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralflynn/pseuds/feralflynn
Summary: MaidNotFound CaféClay takes part in a challenge at a party and he loses, meaning he has to go to the new Maid Café that opened in their town just a week ago.Once he was there, he was more than glad that he ended up losing.This story was copied over from my wattpad after someone falsely reported it and wattpad removed some of the chapters.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Nick took me to a party

**Author's Note:**

> This book was copied over from my wattpad visiblelittlesushi after wattpad removed some of it from a false report. Twitter: @feralflynn

A loud ringing interrupts my peaceful dream, making me sit up quickly. I look around confused, then realize it was just my phone. The sunlight flooded in through the window, making my room glow a beautiful shade. My phone keeps ringing, and I finally decide to look at it. I stretch my limbs carefully then reach for the phone. Nick was calling me. I contemplate whether I should answer or not, but make the choice of answering.

"Hey, Clay!" He sounded cheerful and excited, which was not good. I already knew what this was going to be. Another party. The last one ended up with me having to carry Nick back to my house after he got into a fight over a slice of pizza. It wasn't even good pizza.

"Good morning." I yawn and stand up, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning? It's 3 in the afternoon. Did you really oversleep again?" He sounded surprised, but I knew he wasn't actually.

"Yeah, I guess." Honestly, he should be used to my terrible sleeping habits at this point. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and ruffled my hair a bit to make it less messy, but just ended up making it look worse.

"So, did you need something?"

"Yes. We're going to a party today." He states confidently, as if he was convinced that I would go. My plans were against that, though.

"We are not. I'm not going."

"Why not?" He sounds surprised, but it's obvious that he's only faking it because I've told him multiple times that I dislike the parties he invites me to.

"I don't enjoy them. You always leave me then when I eventually find you you're in some sort of mess and I have to get you out of it." I remember the last party, where Nick had as usual left me alone and by the time he realized the party was already over and I was huddled in a corner all by myself.

"Okay, well, I promise I won't do anything bad today. Okay?"

I felt bad turning him down, he was the only friend I really had. "Fine. When and where is it?"

"Sweet! I'll be at yours at 9 then we'll walk down there, it's only a ten minute walk."

Before I could even respond I heard two beeps from the phone as he hung up the call. I sighed. Guess I have no choice now. I place my phone down on the counter and make a bowl of cereal. Cereal was probably my favourite food. It was quick to make and tasted nice. Well, most of them did. Once my breakfast is all eaten, I head to the bathroom to shower, singing along to the music I had playing in the background. Before I moved out into my own house, my siblings would always laugh at me as they could heard my obnoxious singing from the bathroom every morning. I didn't care though. It was fun and enjoyable, a great way to start my mornings. Well, afternoon in this case. And most cases.

I turned the shower off and dried my body then put on some clothes I would be wearing to the party. Just a hoodie and some jeans like what I normally wear. There was no need to wear anything better or fancier than that. It was 4PM now, so there was still about five hours until Nick would be here. I needed a way to kill the time so I could get the party done and over with. My eyes scanned my room. Maybe I could stream, I haven't done so in a while. My monitor lit up as I turned on the computer, green lights immediately illuminating the area around my desk. I clicked a few things and soon was ready to start the stream. The tweet was sent and now it was just waiting for some viewers to get on the stream.

"Hi." I cheerfully spoke to my stream, answering questions from donations and looking at the chat which was flying by very fast. It was amazing how many people supported me, and made me incredibly happy. I streamed for a few hours, entertaining the viewers with some occasional jokes. It was just speed running, so I could relax and just focus on the game. The time flied past faster than I had expected, and soon it was already 8PM.

After falling in lava and dying, I chose to end the stream there, saying my goodbyes and thank yous to everybody watching. The stream turned to the offline screen and I smiled to myself. The next hour passed by normally, just eating a quick meal and scrolling through my phone until Nick knocked on my door.

"You ready to go?" He asked me cheerfully. I never understood where he got all the energy for so many parties from, and how he could even enjoy them.

"Yeah, let's get going." I follow him into his car, and once we're both settled he starts it. The drive is short but feels like it lasts an eternity, mostly because of my nerves and how much I'm dreading this.

I could hear the music getting louder as we neared a big house. There were many cars parked down the road, and a lot of voices could be heard. Nick walked in and I followed him. Instantly, I got the same feeling I always get when I go to one of these. Regret. I knew it well. The music was even louder in the house, so loud that I couldn't even understand what Nick was saying to me. He signalled for me to follow him and we walked to the kitchen, where Nick was of course getting himself a drink, I simply pushed away the one he tried to give me. There were a few people in the kitchen, but nowhere near as much as in the rest of the house. Looking out of the window I could also see that there was a pool outside. I startled as a random person came up to us and started having a casual conversation with Nick. They probably knew each other, I assumed. But then again Nick was friendly with everyone, even strangers.

"Nick is he your friend?" The boy asked, pointing to me. He was the same height as me, which was weird cause I didn't have to look down when talking to him.

"Yeah, that's Clay." Nick responded. I waved slightly but put my hand back down after a few seconds. I really didn't have a good feeling about this guy.

"I heard you guys are doing a challenge?" I heard Nick asking the other guy.

"Yeah. Whoever's last to kiss a girl in that crowd of people is the loser and has to do a forfeit." The guy sounded confident, but I hated every second of this so far. I knew I was going to be the loser since I didn't even like girls. Another thing is that I was planning to go nowhere near that crowd. Either way Nick ended up entering both of us into the challenge, before even asking me.

Soon we were in a room with loads of people I didn't recognize. I tried to stay close to Nick but he wafted towards the other side of the room, leaving me alone in one corner. The challenge begun, and everyone flooded out of the room. We had to return back to the room once we'd completed the challenge, and the last person to return would be the loser. I walked out of the room and into the crowd, looking around to see if I could find Nick. Maybe he could somehow get me out of this challenge. But all hope was over when I saw him walking back into the challenge room. It had only been a minute and he'd already won. I stood watching the door from a distance and counted the people who walked in, then once everyone was already there, I walked through the door. Everyone looked at me which made me a bit anxious.

"Well, looks like you've lost this one, Clay." Nick's weird friend had his hand in my shoulder, and I politely moved his hand away from me and sat down next to Nick.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I knew from the start that I was going to lose, so I didn't care. I'd known for a long time that I felt no attraction to girls, so kissing one would just feel... Weird to me. I hadn't even told Nick. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to tell him. Well, once he was sober.

The guy who asked us to join the challenge walked up to me, and it felt like the entire room was looking at me. "So, Clay, you have to do the forfeit."

I rolled my eyes at him. Well at least I wasn't alone in a corner like usual, I guess. "What's the forfeit?"

"I know!" Nick's energetic mood was back once again. I turned to look at him, his smile looked pure evil, which scared me.

"A new café opened in town last week, you should go to it."

"Café?" I was confused, why would going to a café be bad.

"Oh, The Maid Café! Good one Nick." The tall guy said. A Maid Café. This would certainly be a first.

"I'll go with him tomorrow to make sure he goes." Nick was as persistent as ever, of course. This certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but it would be an experience, I guess.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I shook my head at him, laughing. People slowly started emptying the room, and Nick stayed with me luckily.

The rest of the night was actually alright for once. Nick managed to control his drinking which was pretty shocking to be honest. I was happy I didn't have to drag him back to my house to take care of him in his drunken state.

We left the party early for once, Nick was complaining that he had 'something to do', which was weird to hear from him. As soon as I got home, I went straight to bed. Parties always made me exhausted, even though I didn't do anything. Just being around so many people drained all of my energy. I fell into a peaceful slumber, forgetting about what was meant to take place the next day.


	2. Maybe the forfeit wasn't so bad after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, most of this book will be from Clay's POV, except one chapter later on. Twitter: @feralflynn

My eyes slowly opened, and I yawned quietly. I stretched my arms out above me then sat up in the bed. It was nice waking up at a normal time for once. And also nice to not be woken by Nick spam calling my phone. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes I had on at the party. A shower sounded nice. I got up and grabbed my towel then headed into the bathroom. My bathroom had a bath that I'd never actually used; I'm not really a fan of baths to be honest. I prefer quick showers. There was a small window near the ceiling and a large mirror above the counter and sink. I undressed and hopped into the shower, turning on the water. The cold temperate made me shiver but it soon warmed up.

Fifteen minutes later I was out and drying my body. My hair clung to my forehead and tickled my skin. As usual it took me no time at all to pick out what I was wearing. One of my merch hoodies and some black jeans. I brushed my hair a bit, although that only seemed to make it even more messy. I gave up after attempting to brush it. Just as I was wondering if Nick was dead or something since he hadn't called like he usually does, my phone began to ring. And, of course, it was Nick. I quickly answered.

"Morning." I quickly answer, letting a silent yawn escape my lips. I rubbed my eyes slightly, then focused back on the phone call.

"Wow you're actually awake for once... That's rather unexpected, Clay." If he was there in person, he would definitely have a wide grin on his face right now. In fact, I could practically hear the smile through his words. It was normal for my sleeping schedule to be all over the place, so I guess he must've been happy that I'm finally fixing it.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Make sure you're ready. I'm gonna be at your place in five minutes."

"Why?" I raise one of my eyebrows, a confused expression present among the tiredness on my face.

"What do you mean why? Wait." A quick realization hit him, and I could almost hear him laughing at my apparent stupidity. "Have you seriously forgotten?"

"What do you mean?" 

"The Maid Café, idiot." Oh, right. I'd forgotten about the forfeit. Well this certainly isn't how I was planning to spend my Sunday morning, but it was too late to back out now, I'd already lost the challenge.

"Oh, yeah. I just remembered."

"I know you rarely leave your house so maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend." Oh yeah, I still hadn't told him.

"Girlfriend?" I ask him, hoping he understands the hint.

"What? Why are you saying it like it's a question?" Nick being Nick, he doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell him.

"I don't want a girlfriend." I was tapping my foot on the floor anxiously. He didn't seem to realize what I meant but I was still scared for his reaction when he did realize.

"Why? You always complain how you're so lonely."

"Yeah, I know." I can't help but let a smile present itself on my lips.

"Man, you confuse me sometimes." I knew he was a bit dumb most of the time but seriously, how does he not get what I mean?

"Do you not realize what I mean?" A laugh escaped my lips.

"What?" He sounded so confused that it was unreal.

"Nick I'm not straight. Like, I'm gay."

"Oh... That makes sense now!" I could tell that he was definitely surprised. I mean, I'd never spoken about my sexuality before, and I've never been in a relationship either so I don't blame him.

I suddenly got a bit panicky, realising that maybe he would judge me... "A-are you... Okay with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I sighed in relief and smiled to myself. I was proud of myself for finally telling someone.

"Well, I don't know." I was always scared to tell people, considering how my parents reacted when I had hinted at liking boys. I never fully came out to them, but I have a feeling they know.

"I'm proud of you, Clay, for telling me. I know you don't normally talk about personal things often." I could tell he was smiling and he genuinely meant it. It made me happy.

"Thank you. You're the first person I've told." I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on my wall and noticed how messy my hair still looked. It was always messy, and I hated it.

"Was it scary for you?"

"Yeah a bit... I didn't know how you'd react... But I'm glad I told you now." All my fears had gone away, knowing that Nick fully accepted me.

"I'm glad too. I'm proud of you. Oh yeah I'm outside so I'm hanging up." I could hear his car pulling into my driveway, the wheels crunching on the stones scattered across it.

"I'll be down in a sec." I took the phone away from my ear and ended the call, taking my wallet and heading to the door to put on some shoes. I grabbed my house keys then stepped out of the door, locking it behind me. The keys rattled as I put them away into the pocket of my hoodie. Nick's car was in the driveway and I walked towards it. He was waving at me through the window so I waved back. A click filled my ears as he unlocked the doors. I opened the passenger door and sat inside, closing it firmly afterwards. Nick was grinning at my so I turned to face him.

"What?" I laughed out.

"Nothing. I'm just really proud of you."

I smiled back at him, "Thank you, it means a lot." He nodded and started backing out of the driveway. carefully to not hit anything or scrape the fence.

"So a Maid Café huh?" He said once we were on the road.

"Yeah... Certainly something new." I tapped my finger on my knee nervously, I'd never been to a café like this before, all I knew is that it had something to do with maid outfits, which was interesting.

It was only a ten minute drive to the Maid Café. Nick parked the car and we had to walk a few streets down to get to it. I enjoyed the gentle breeze and the warm sun. As soon as we reached the building I was pretty shocked. I paused outside it to look at it. The café looked really nice. There was a "MaidNotFound Café" sign on it, so I'm guessing that was the name of the café. I liked the sound of it. The walls were all brick, with some small windows where the inside could be seen a bit. There were three tables outside but nobody was at them, it was pretty chilly today.

When we walked in, a quiet bell chimed above the door to signal that there were new customers. Surprisingly we were the only people in the café. It was empty and the only sound filling the silence was some quiet music coming from a speaker in the corner. Me and Nick walked to a table close to where the queue was supposed to be. There was nobody at the register so we would just have to wait. I sat down and Nick did the same. My eyes were scanning around, looking at the details of the building. It was very cosy and welcoming, and radiated a friendly warmth almost like a hug. I was so focused I hadn't even noticed a worker coming up to us until Nick nudged me. My head turned to look at my friend, "What?"

He pointed to the left of us and there was a short boy standing there. He had a maid dress, of course. His brown hair was softly hugging his forehead. Our eyes met for a second then he looked away and fiddled with the menu he was holding. I admired his beauty for a while. His skin was pale and looked fragile, and those brown orbs were pulling me in deeper and deeper the longer I looked. He started talking to us both but I wasn't really listening, instead my gaze moved down to his lips. They looked soft. I wonder what it would be like kissing him. Nick started poking my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts, realising I'd been staring at the boy for a while. I looked away, a slight blush creeping up my neck.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you." I fiddled with the sleeves of my hoodie, and I could feel Nick's intense stare, he was definitely going to tease me about this.

"It's okay." His voice was calming and soft. He had a really cool accent which obviously wasn't from here. It made me wish he would say more. I looked up to see him smiling at me, so I smiled back. He had a blush forming on his cheeks which was really cute. I looked down at the menu he had put on the table to avoid staring at him again.

"Ring the service bell by the register when you're ready to order." And with that, he walked back to wherever he came from. I watched him walking away. His dress was fitted tightly around his waist, and the skirts length was pretty short. The dress was accompanied by some knee high socks. I never thought I'd be going to a maid café and seeing a cute boy in a maid dress, but I wasn't complaining.

Once he was back behind the counter I could see him cleaning the coffee machines. There weren't any other workers from what I could tell, but I guess this place didn't really need them. My head was resting on my hand, and my elbow on the table. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. My eyes were tracing his entire face and body, up and down. He began turning around and I quickly looked away, getting back to my menu. Nick kicked me under the table which made me shoot an angry glare at him. He wiggled his eyebrows and pointed at the small boy by the coffee machines.

"What?"

"Clay has a crush on the pretty maid boy." He spoke quietly enough so that only I could hear him.

"No." I dug my face into my hands and felt me cheeks heating up a bit. He just laughed at me a bit. After a few long seconds of embarrassment I took my hands away and actually read what was on the menu. They had many tea options which looked nice.

"I want a medium coffee and a slice of chocolate cake, you go order." Of course Nick would say that. He knew that I was going to end up stuttering and embarrassing myself. I sighed then stood up and slowly walked towards the cash register. The service bell was next to the register, but I didn't need to ring it as the boy had seen my getting up and was already walking over here. My eyes were glued to him as he walked over. It was unbelievable how someone could be so perfect.

"What would you like?"

I looked down at the counter to reduce my nerves. It wasn't often that I spoke to strangers, and especially not strangers this attractive. "One medium coffee, a.. um, slice of chocolate cake and a small green tea." I heard the buttons click as he added my order to the till. My head moved up to look at him again.

"Anything else?" He looked at me with a smile, so I gave a slight smile back.

"N-no thanks." It was definitely obvious how nervous I was. I paid for our order and went to sit back down at the table to wait.


	3. I want to tell you how cute you are

Nick kept laughing at me because I was a nervous mess. My foot tapped the floor rapidly, and I listed to the ticks of the clock as the boy prepared our order.

"Stop laughing." I muttered. He just shook his head at me and sighed, getting out his phone. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I took it out to see.

Nick had tweeted: Dream is in love.

I closed the app and put my phone back, then glared at Nick angrily. He chuckled and said he'd delete it. The strong smell of coffee filled my nose and lungs, it was a relaxing smell, and certainly one I would remember for a while. The scent got stronger as our order was carried to us. I looked at the same boy walking towards us. He moved our cups and Nick's plate onto the table then smiled before walking off. My eyes followed him as he went back behind the counter. I was staring for quite a while. So long that Nick nudged me, pointing out that he'd already eaten his cake and almost finished his entire coffee. I took a few large sips of my tea. We sat at the table in silence until we were both finished with our beverages. We stood up and turned to walk towards the door. Nick walked out and as I was about to step out of the door, I felt a light tug on the back of my shirt. Confused, I turn around and see him. He's looking at the floor and awkwardly fiddling, trying to say something.

"H-hey, um... Uh." He looks around nervously, but all I could look at was him. It's like an angel fell from the sky and landed right there in front of me.

"It's okay, take your time." I smile at him, looking over the details of his dress. It frilled slightly at his shoulders, and emphasises his waist. The skirt part was frilly and short.

"What's your name?" He finally managed to get out, then looked up at me. A blush was visible on his pale face, and his expression was to die for.

"Clay." His eyes seemed to almost sparkle at my answer. "What's yours?"

"My name's George." I nodded and smiled at him. We stared at each other, neither of us saying anything.

"You-" My sentence was cut short my Nick walking back into the café.

"Clay stop flirting and hurry up." My face turned red and I awkwardly turned around and stepped out of the door.

"Bye, Clay."

I turned around, but he was already walking away, so I whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "Bye, for now." We walked back to where the car was parked, and once we sat down Nick instantly started looking at me, a massive smirk displayed on his face.

"What?" I turn to face him.

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, tell me." I crossed my arms and stared at him intensely.

"I guess you'll be returning to the maid café again then?" He joked while starting the car and driving out of the parking spot.

"W-what?"

"How else will you see your little lover?" I stayed silent, trying to mask my embarrassment by distracting myself, picking at my nails. Comfortable silence filled the rest of the drive, Nick taking me back to my house. He pulled into the driveway and we said our goodbyes. I stood by the door waving him off as he drove out, then turned and unlocked the door. I sighed loudly once I was inside, thinking about what just happened. A smile crept across my face without me even realising.

"Nick was right... I need to go back there again." I say to no one in particular. It was true, I wanted to see George again. George with the maid dress. And the beautiful smile.

Patches started meowing by my foot so I walked to the kitchen and poured her some fresh food and changed the water bowl, then headed to my room. The sun escaped through the gaps in the blinds, lighting up the space a bit. I walked towards my bed, then collapsed onto it with a 'poof'. The soft covers consumed me, and I closed my eyes. My brain scanned through all the possible scenarios of what could happen when I visit the café again. Somewhere along the way I'd decided that tomorrow would be my next visit, but this time without Nick there to annoy and tease me. I faded into tiredness and fell asleep with a smile on my face, not even bothering to get changed. The night was short, and my dreams were peaceful as I snored away for many hours.

The morning. My eyes fluttered open. I didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed, but I would have to eventually. The clothes I had one were the ones from yesterday, so I took them off then walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once the water was warmed up, I stepped in, shutting the shower door behind me. The droplets of water tickled my skin, and made my hair stick to my forehead.

I quickly finished showering and got out to dry myself. The bathroom had a thick layer of steam lingering in the air, so I opened the small window to let it out. I wiped down the mirror as I couldn't even see my own reflection, then threw the towel over my hair and ruffled it a bit. My cat was curled up on my bed, sleeping peacefully. I was quiet, to avoid disturbing her, walking to my closet. I groaned, shuffling through all the clothes I had but never wore. It was a pain having to pick out what to wear, I had no taste in fashion and often just wore the same jeans and my own merch hoodies. After contemplating for five minutes, I sighed and grabbed some jeans and, surprise, surprise, a green merch hoodie. I slipped the clothes on then headed out of my room. It was already midday.

My keys were on the kitchen counter, seeing them made me remember my plans for today. Another trip to the Maid Café to see George. I smiled at the though of seeing him, with his adorable dress, once again. I gave Patches her breakfast then headed out of the front door, closing it behind me, then turning the key in the lock until I heard the click. I walked cheerfully to my car, the stones beneath my feet crunching and sinking a bit when I stood on them. It was rarely that I actually drove somewhere in my car, considering that I hardly ever left my house. But this was worth leaving my state of hibernation for. Slowly, I drove the car out of the driveway then onto the road, following the same directions we'd gone yesterday. Today I managed to park on the same street as the café.

I parked and sat in my seat for a while. My nerves were starting to get all shaky. There were many people walking down the street. I could see that there were a few people inside the café, which I really didn't like the look of. If Nick was with me then I wouldn't be as nervous, but having to approach such a large group of people all on my own terrified me. I was about to reverse out of my parking spot when I saw him. George, the same dress from yesterday. He was taking orders at the till. It wasn't surprising there were more people there than yesterday, considering it was around lunchtime. I ended up sitting in my car for half an hour waiting for the place to clear out a bit. I was so deep on thought I hadn't even realized that the last customer had just excited the door.

I eventually got out of my car, locking it, then walking up to the café. My eyes darted across the sign once again then I opened the door. The bell rang and I was instantly met with George's eyes. I didn't want to admit it but I was definitely happy to see him. And it looked like he was happy too. I walked up to the till where George was. Like yesterday, he was the only worker.

"H-hey, Clay." It was cute how he stuttered out of nervousness. I smiled at him and responded back.

"Hey, George."

"You're back again?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Yes, I wanted to see you again-" His eyes widened and a blush was now present on his cheeks.

My face also warmed as I realized what I said. "W-wait.. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I scratched the back of my neck and awkwardly looked away.

"Don't worry, I wanted to see you again too. I'm glad you stopped by." I looked back at him to see that he was smiling at me, so I smiled back.

"Are you the only worker here?" I was surprised that I was managing to start a conversation without becoming a muddled bundle of nerves.

"Oh, yeah. I own this café, nobody else works here." He told me proudly.

"That's amazing. Y'know... That you're able to run a café all by yourself."

"It can get a bit crazy at times, especially during lunch." He giggled which made me smile again. A fuzzy feeling filled my stomach, like thousands of little butterflies flying around. The small boy was having a crazy effect on me.

"Speaking of lunch, what would you like to order?"

"Oh, um-" I looked around in a bit of a panic. I hadn't thought this far ahead.

He giggled then looked down at the cash register, fiddling with some of the buttons. "You didn't think this far ahead, did you?"

"How did you know?" I laughed along, admiring the brightness in his eyes. It was like the stars you see in the night sky, but on a person. It was difficult to look away from him once we made eye contact.

"I don't know I just had a feeling, I guess." He shrugged then his hands went behind his back and he tightened the ribbon around his waist. I hadn't even realized that I was staring at his waist until he coughed and I looked up to meet his eyes.

My face reddened again. "S-sorry." Despite my embarrassment a small smile crept across my face. I looked away to the side. George was still looking at me, which didn't make my embarrassed state any better.

"You know, I thought maybe in that half hour you spent sitting in your car you would've chosen what you were ordering." He smirked when my eyes met his again. I hid my face in my sleeves. I was incredibly embarrassed and it felt like the walls around me were crushing me alive. George was still looking at me and I turned around to avoid his gaze. I started shaking a bit, I wasn't used to being in situations like this. There was silence followed by some shuffling, then I felt a pair of arms softly wrap around me. My body froze up, and it felt like I was superglued to the floor.

"Clay, what's wrong?"

"I- You- Uh..." I couldn't even voice my thoughts. The only words escaping my lips weren't even enough to form a sentence and made no sense. He turned me around so I was facing him and pulled my hands away from my face. My eyes met a look of concern plastered on his face. At this point, I didn't even care about the other two customers looking at us.

"Is it because I embarrassed you?" I nodded and looked down at the floor. Nick never told me what to do in these kinds of situations. No one told me.

"I guess this is why it's better for me to stay at home. I always embarrass myself." My words came out as almost a whisper. George seemed to frown at my words, and a hint of guilt flickered in his eyes for a split second.

"No, Clay. Don't say that. It's okay that it took you half an hour to walk through that door. I'm glad you are here. I'm proud of you for getting this far. I can tell this is a struggle for you, but don't give up now. Don't walk back through that door yet. You came all this way, so stay." My lips parted in shock. It seemed George understood my issues more than I understood them myself. But before I could even respond, he was talking again. "And I'm sorry for making you feel embarrassed and nervous." He shot a hopeful smile my way, and I smiled back. Before I even knew it, my arms were wrapped tightly around him, and his face was dug into my chest. It felt...Perfect.

"Thank you, George. Your words mean a lot to me." I could feel him nodding into my chest. He smelled nice. Like the sweet scent of spring flowers, with the faded aroma of fresh coffee. We pulled apart and just stood there like two idiots smiling at each other. Our moment was interrupted by another customer walking through the door. I moved to the side to let them through and took a seat at the same table as last time. George was quick to return to the cash register, and I sat there watching him running around to get the customer's order made. Our eyes met a few times, and every time he would smile, blush, then look away. It was an adorable sight. But I never took my eyes off him.

I'd managed to calm my nerves by the time the customer left. As soon as I heard the bell ringing, signalling they'd left, I shot up from where I was sitting and dashed to the till. I also took the time to look around, noticing that the other two customers who were previously there had also left somewhere along the way.

"You sure like staring at me, huh?" He asked me while wiping down one of the counters. My face heated up and I started to feel nervous again, but remember what George had told me before.

"Yeah, I guess..." He giggled at my response a bit while return to the till.

"So what do you want to order?"

"Um...A medium green tea, please." It was the same thing I ordered yesterday. I was never really a fan of hot beverages, but green tea was always an exception. He turned around and started making it. I scanned my eyes around the room again, while waiting. My foot was tapping on the floor anxiously. I heard a loud sound and looked at where it came from. George had dropped a cup onto the floor, and it was now laying in shattered pieces across the tiles. He looked at me then awkwardly laughed, and bent down to pick it up. His skirt lifted a bit and I quickly looked away, trying to control my eyes. But I looked back when I heard a quiet "Ow". George was holding his hand close to his chest, and there were a few drops of blood on the floor. My eyes widened a bit and my first thought was to help him.

I walked around the front and through the door I always saw George taking. I managed to find my way behind the counter, and rushed over to the boy. He looked up at me and I could see that he was panicking a bit.

"There's a first aid kit through there." He motioned with his head towards where it was and I quickly found it then rushed back. I took his blood-covered hand and opened the first aid kit. It looked horrible. I cleaned it and bandaged it. George had been looking away the entire time, which confused me a little.

"Are you feeling okay, George?" He still didn't look at me, and hesitated to answer a bit.

"Yeah I just... Don't like blood, and stuff." I nodded in understanding and cleaned the blood off the floor, then cleaned up the broken cup and emptied it into the bin closest to me.

"Do you want some water?" He nodded and finally looked at me now that everything was cleaned up. I smiled at him softly then stood up. There were plastic cups stacked up by the coffee machines so I took one and filled it up at the water dispenser. George had pulled himself up off the floor, and was sitting on top of the counter. I went over to him and held the cup up his mouth. He blushed and said he could do it himself but I insisted and he let me help. He took a few sips and thanked me, I lowered the cup to the counter.

Now that I thought about it, we were in a bit of a weird position. George was sitting on the counter and I was closely standing in front of him with my hands on his waist.

"Clay?" Neither of us were making an attempt to move.

"Y-yeah?"

Instead of a response, he started leaning his head down towards me, and I felt his breath against my lips.


	4. This is a new feeling, but I like it

The bell above the door rang and we instantly pulled apart. George turned around and we were greeted with a weird stare from a customer who had just walked in. The customers awkwardly laughed then turned around and walked back out, mumbling a quiet "Sorry" as they walked out of the door. George turned to look at me then hopped of the counter. Both of us ignored what had just happened; how close we were, our breaths merging together. It was difficult to look at him without turning into a blushing mess, but our eyes met a few times as he got back to making the tea.

"You don't have to make it, George, you're injured." The bandages were wrapped tightly around his hands and fingers, some parts already stained red as the blood hadn't stopped yet.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No, I don't want you to get any more hurt." He turned to look at me and his lips turned up into a slight smile. I walked closer and grabbed his hands so he couldn't do anything. He seemed a bit shocked, but I soon felt the tension in his body disappearing as he got used to my touch.

"So, Clay..."

"Um, yes?" Worry started to fill me along with shaky nerves. I was scared he was going to bring up what had happened between us just a few minutes ago.

But luckily, he didn't. "I don't really know much about you."

"Oh, yeah. I don't know much about you either."

"Well, you know that I spend my days walking around a café in a maid dress." He laughed a bit at his own statement. My lips curled into a smile once again, the energy he radiated was positive and kind. It made me feel like I had to protect him, so he didn't get hurt. A person as kind and caring as him didn't deserve even the slightest of pains.

"Uh, well... My job is, uh- You'll probably laugh at me..." I remembered how when I quit my regular job to focus on my channel, my parents made fun of me saying how it was stupid. They eventually became more supportive when they saw my success, but it still made me nervous to tell anyone. Only Nick and my close family knew.

"I won't laugh, I promise. I'm literally dressed like an idiot right now." My eyes scanned him up and down, and he definitely noticed as his face was dusted with a subtle blush.

"A cute idiot." The words were out before I could stop myself. But I went along with it. He deserved to know my honest thoughts.

"T-thanks." His hands raised to his face as he tried to hide his increasing redness. I laughed quietly and took his hands away.

After a few moments we returned to the conversation. "So what job do you have then?" I contemplated whether I should tell him or not. He said he wouldn't make fun of me, and everything in me seemed to believe that.

"I, uh, play Minecraft." My head tilted as I stared at the floor intently. Hm, floor, interesting. "And, um- YouTube too." He moved a bit closer to me.

"Really?!" He sounded excited, which came as a surprise to me. A confusing surprised. It almost seemed like he was jumping up

"Yeah..."

"That's awesome! I play Minecraft sometimes too, but I'm not really too good at it." He chuckled awkwardly. It was reassuring knowing that he thought my career was cool, and even better that he had some sort of interest in the game that my life revolves around. The next half our consisted of me showing George my channel, and him looking through some of the videos. Obviously we'd be here for hours if he were to watch the full videos, so he just watched a few minutes of random ones. "That's really amazing, Clay. I'm definitely going to watch some more of your videos."

"Thanks for everything, you're so nice to me even though we only just met." Maybe he's like this with everyone? I pushed away my thoughts, I'd end up overthinking and leaving if I didn't.

"Of course, you're a lovely person, how could I not be nice?" His words warmed my heart. I was dying inside, but in a good way. Every time we made eye contact my stomach danced, filling with fluttering butterflies. I didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"You know, you're different than Nick."

"What do you mean? In what way?"

"Um, I don't know... It just feels different... My heart feels like it's melting every time we talk." I smiled to myself and George seemed to blush at my words, but I wasn't sure why.

"Are you okay? You look a bit red." I took my hand up to his forehead to see if he had a temperature, but that seemed to make him redden even more.

"U-um." My arm fell back to my side, lightly brushing George's hand in the process. He seemed to lean towards me a bit more than usual.

"D-do you want to play Minecraft together some time. I'm not the best but I can try." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Yes! That sounds fun."

(timeskip)

I'd been home for a few hours now. It was the late afternoon, the sunlight was beaming through the windows, casting shadows across the floors. I headed to my room and sat down in the chair by my desk. It lowered a bit under the pressure of the added weight. My face was illuminated by the light coming from my monitor when I turned on my pc. I opened up discord, and accepted the friend request George had sent me. We'd exchanged Discord's and phone numbers as well. I guess this meant I was making some sort of progress. I wasn't sure what the progress was leading to though...

Patches walked into the room and curled up on my bed. I jumped when the Discord ringtone started loudly screaming into my ear. My eyes dashed to my monitor, an incoming call from George was displayed on my monitor. I inhale shakily, then answer it. Neither of us say a word for a while.

"Hey, George." It was easier talking to him like this. I wasn't as nervous as when I talk to him in person.

"Hi." I smiled at the sound of his voice. It was weird playing with someone who wasn't Nick. Maybe at some point Nick could play with us too.

"Me and Nick have a survival world we play, would you like to join that?"

"Nick?" Oh yeah, he didn't know who Nick was.

"He was with me at the café yesterday."

"Oh, cool. That sounds fun. I'm going to die a lot."

"Don't worry George, I'll protect you." He giggled quietly and I sent him the server address. When I joined, Nick was already playing. Soon after, a 'GeorgeNotFound joined the game' message showed up in chat.

"Nick is already online." I told George. "Is it okay if I add him to the call?"

"Of course." He sounded slightly disappointed but I wasn't sure why. My cursor glided across the screen, adding Nick.

"Dream!" He screamed right into the microphone. I flinched at the sudden sound. But it didn't stop there. He started making weird farm animal noises, for reasons I couldn't figure out.

"Is he always like this?" George asked. I laughed a bit at his question. "Yes, always."

"Hey! That's not nice." I could already imagine him crossing his arms angrily. Nick's avatar appeared in front of me and George, he spam crouched and waved at us, accidentally hitting George.

"Don't hit me!" He laughed and stood behind my avatar which was cute. I took out my sword and hit Nick back.

"It was an accident." Nick backed away and laughed a bit. I'm not sure what he was laughing at to be honest.

"Okay I forgive you." George jumped out from behind me. It made me happy that the two were sort of getting along. Obviously they weren't actually mad at each other.

"By the way, who is George?" Nick looked between mine and George's avatars.

"Why don't you introduce yourself George?" I looked at him and he move his head to show he was nodding. Every time I spoke with George I felt myself smiling, and my stomach felt weird.

"I'm George. Uh, you've already met me."

"Have I?" He was such an idiot. Well, he never found out the name of the maid boy so I can't really blame him.

"Yes, I'm from the café."

"Oh!" Nick sounded surprised. I guess he wasn't expecting me to befriend someone by myself.

"Clay went back to the café and we spoke a bit." George was starting to chop a tree and craft some wooden tools.

"I see." I could already tell that Nick was smirking. He was definitely going to tease me about that later.

While they were talking I'd gotten my old set of diamond armour. "Here, George." I threw it at him and he put it on.

"Thank you!" He scrolled through his items slowly then held up a flower. He crouched then threw the flower at me. I picked it up looked at him.

"Aw, thanks George." Nick was standing there looking at us. He'd seen George throw me the flower.

"Guess I'm third wheeling." He turned around and walked into our house. Me and George looked at each other briefly then followed him into the house, not responding to his previous comment. For the next few hours, we all played together. I gave George some tips on playing the game better. The entire time we played I'd held the flower George gave me in my other had.

Nick had left to go to sleep. It was now 10PM so we'd been playing for quite a long time. But it had only felt like a few minutes. Me and George watched the Minecraft sunset together before logging off of the server. "Goodnight George, sleep well."

"You too Clay, goodnight." He yawned loudly and I could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Bye."

"Bye." We left the call at the same time, then I headed to bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face. My rest was peaceful, filled with happy dreams. I drifted into sleep thinking about George, and how happy he makes me despite only just having met him.

The night passed, and it was now the next day. George had called me this morning asking if we could hang out after he was done at the café. I agreed happily, and we settled on me picking him up to take him to my house. I'd been up since the early hours cleaning everything. I wanted every centimetre of the house to look perfect for George. The floors were vacuumed, surfaces wiped down, I even went as far as cleaning some smudges off the walls. Relaxing music was playing from my phone as I was sprawled across my bed. There were still two hours until I had to head out, and I'd decided to take a break before it was time to clean my room.

My room was the messiest of the entire house. There were a few wrappers scattered across my desk, and the bed was far from made. A pile of laundry was sitting in the corner. I got up and took the dirty clothes to the laundry room, putting in some detergent and turning it on. The wrappers were quick to clean up. I hadn't even planned what me and George would do. What did George enjoy doing? All I knew is that he liked wearing maid dresses and playing Minecraft. I got a notification on my phone, signalling that Nick was calling me.

"Hello?" I spoke into my phone as I picked it up. Nick had finally stopped calling me at questionable hours when I was asleep, which was a relief.

"Hi, Clay." I sighed. He was probably going to invite me to another party.

"Another party, I'm guessing?" I spun myself in my hair slightly, my feet hitting the corner of the desk.

"How did you know!?"

"Well why else would you be calling me?" I let out a quiet laugh and stood up from my chair, walking over to the bed and pulling the bed sheets over it neatly.

"Good point, good point." He chuckled and I heard some other voices in the back. Probably his family. "So, party on Saturday, this time it's at my house." I groaned. Not again. The last time there was a party at Nick's house his family got home halfway through. And let's just say, it didn't go too well from there.

"No thanks, Nick."

"Please..." He dragged the word out to the point where I wanted to chop off my ears so I didn't have to listen to his annoying begging.

"No." If I'm being honest, I really hated going to the parties Nick invited me to. But I always did it because otherwise I would never leave my house. Except now it was different. I actually had a reason to go anywhere. And that reason was George. I don't mean to be a bad friend to Nick by choosing George over him, but the parties really aren't for me. So many people. It's normally fine as long as Nick is with me, but he quickly disappears and I'm left all alone.

"Listen, Dream." It was weird hearing him use my Minecraft name outside of Minecraft. It was difficult to take him seriously, but I just ignored the sudden name change. "I know you don't really like being surrounded my strangers, but I promise I won't leave you."

"Nick you say that every time."

"Okay, well, how about you bring George with you?" My eyes widened a bit. I felt my face warming up at the mention of George's name.

"He, um, probably won't want to go." The truth was, George probably would go. And that would mean I had to go too...

"Maybe he will. You won't know until you ask."

"I'm not asking him, Nick." I caught my reflection in the mirror across the room. Wow, I look dead. I reached my hand up to my hair and ruffled it around a bit.

"Then I'll ask him myself." My eyes widened. No.

"Wait, Nick, no-" But before I could stop him he'd already hung up. I sighed and put my phone in my back pocket then walked out of my room. The house was looking good now, and all that was left was to wait another hour. Maybe I could go earlier? No, George will think I'm weird. Maybe he'll be happy? No, not possible. I sighed again and checked the time on my phone, even though I'd already checked it multiple times in the last minute. Sometimes I wish that I had the power to control time. I'd definitely make it speed up in situations like this.

I was nervously pacing around my kitchen, deep in thought. I was so fixated on the party and how to avoid going that I hadn't even realized the time. It was time to go. I slipped my shoes on then dashed to the front of the house, grabbing the keys along the way. They rattled and tapped against each other as I stepped out and locked the door. Soon after I was already in the road, on my way to get George. I looked at the time, seeing that I'd be a few minutes early than when the café closes. I'll just wait for him inside. On the bright side, I'll get to see him in that dress again... I saw that familiar sign above the café as I neared it. I parked a few stores down then walked back up the street to the front door.

A few customers were just leaving the place. I waited outside for a few seconds so that they could leave. The bell rung when I walked through the door. George looked up from the front till and smiled at me, then waved timidly. I waved back with a bit more energy, then took quick steps towards him. "Hey, George." The sunlight through the window was making his pale skin glow, and his eyes sparkle. His lips looked as soft as ever, and I would've done anything to kiss him in that moment. Wait- what?

A blush slowly crept up my neck, but luckily I managed to calm myself. However, controlling my actions proved to me much more difficult as my hand raised up to George's face, cupping his cheek gently. He tilted his head into my hand slightly, then looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful, George."


	5. It's like my eyes are glued to you

He smiled back and I took my hand back. I helped him close up the café so we could start heading to my house. "Hold on, I need to change out of this quickly." He began walking to the back of the building somewhere but I stopped him verbally.

"Why change? You look good like that." He turned to face my and even from the far away it was easy to tell that he was blushing. His head tilted down and he stared at the floor.

"Well- people will give me weird looks if I walk outside like this." A look of sympathy was present on my face. Yes, people were judgemental, but George didn't deserve to be judged. He was gorgeous.

"Don't worry, my car is parked close." He seemed to contemplate for a moment before settling on a decision. His eyes met mine and he nodded slightly.

"Okay, let me just get my bag." He walked into the staff only door and I tapped my foot on the floor nervously. Moments later he was back out with a small backpack hung loosely on one of his shoulders. We stepped out of the door, the bell ringing again. He got out his keys and locked up the door, then threw them into his backpack. I began walking with him close to me. The car was only a few stores down, but there were quite a few people walking down the street. I didn't notice but George had gotten lost in the crowd of people. It confused me because there weren't even that many people, and I'd only noticed when I got to the car.

My body turned to face where I'd just walked from, and I saw George alone with a guy approaching him sluggishly, it was obvious that he was drunk. My eyebrows furrowed in anger, and I grit my teeth. I was quick to start moving to where they were. George looked terrified. He was slowly backing up towards a wall, then when his body hit the wall he covered his face with his hands. I could tell he really didn't want to be there. Normally if I was in a situation like this I would probably start crying from being overwhelmed. But for some reason, right now my body was filled with confidence. It's like George made all my problems fade away. Or maybe I was just desperate to protect him...

I take larger steps, and soon I'm standing right by them. The man is mere centimetres away from George. I grip his shoulder rightly and aggressively, then he turns around to look at me. He look old. Like, really old. I pull him away from George then stare at him intensely. He was a bit shorter than me, and wasn't very muscular so I could easily punch him a few times if it was needed. I exhaled angrily and said the only thing I could really think of. "Get away from my boyfriend." I snaked my arm around George's waist and pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my back and dug his face into my chest. It made my heart warm. The guy took a few steps back in defeat. He was staring at us still so I leaned my head down and gently placed a kiss on George's forehead.

The man scoffed and turned around, starting to walk away. I looked down and noticed George's face was slightly pinker than before. Did I do that? "Thanks." His words were slightly muffled but I still understood him. I smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry this happened, I should've stayed closer to you."

"Don't blame yourself, it's okay. Stuff like that happens to me all the time." His words seemed to be drenched in pain, and I wondered what exactly he meant by what he said. "I'm glad you saved me before things got worse."

I nodded and hugged him a bit tighter, before letting go. He stepped back and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back, but I could see that there was still fear in his eyes. We stared at each other, and I slowly moved my hand towards his, holding onto it tightly. We intertwined our fingers, both blushing slightly. It felt right. George's hands were perfect for mine, like they were meant for me. I turned my body and we began walking down to my car, George closely clung to my side. We got there quickly and I opened the passenger door for George which made him chuckle slightly. He got in then I walked to the other side and started the car.

We didn't even bother turning on any music. The entire drive was filled with a comfortable conversation. When I was with George, it felt like everything else just disappeared. Like we were the only people on the planet. Of course, I knew we weren't, but it just felt... Special. I hadn't even thought about how I kissed his forehead earlier. Part of me hoped he'd already forgotten so I wouldn't have to embarrass myself when he brought it up. But the other part was secretly hoping that I could kiss him again.

One short yet long drive later, I pulled into the driveway, and I could see George's mouth drop in shock. "Is this your house?"

"Yep." I giggled nervously. I knew the average person wouldn't have a house like mine. It was a big house, especially for me living by myself. Sometimes I would have family stay over but that was rare.

"It's cool, Clay." He smiled and we got out of the car. I opened the front door and George followed me in. Light footsteps could be heard through the house, then my fluffy creature appeared.

"Aw, you didn't say you had a cat!" George kneeled down and held his hand out, Patches sniffed it and purred as she was gently stroked.

"Her name is Patches." I kneeled down beside George, our elbows briefly brushing against each other. I smiled slightly at the contact. George shifted next to me and sat cross legged, Patches curling up in his lap.

"Aw, she's so cute. I love cats."

"Do you have a cat?"

"No, my parents won't let me have one so I have to wait until I move out." I looked at him sympathetically.

"Why don't you just move out?" He sighed and shook his head.

"My café job doesn't make me enough. I've been looking into other options but nothing really seems fun." An idea popped into my head. A smile spread across my face, George noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"You could move in with me!" He looked at me for a moment. A laugh escaped his lips. He probably thought I was joking.

"I'm being serious. I've lived alone for almost a year now." In all honesty, it gets lonely sometimes. The only company I have is my cat. And occasionally Nick but he usually just visits to annoy me when he bored.

"Why didn't you ask Nick to move in then?"

"Having him call me and wake me up early every morning is annoying enough." We both laughed and Patches was quietly snoring in George's lap.

"I can't even afford to live here, so I'll have to pass." His lips turned into a slight frown. Not that I was looking at his lips. I definitely wasn't looking at his lips. Yeah, definitely.

"You don't have to pay, don't worry." He looked at me and smiled. I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he leans over and hugs me tightly, waking Patches who sprinted away somewhere. We stayed in the hug for a few moments, before there was an aggressive knock at the door. Our heads both turned to face where the sound was coming from. I stood up, then reached my hand out to George and he accepted it, being pulled up in one swift motion.

There was only one person that could be at the door. Nick. And, as I guessed, Nick was standing outside when I opened the door. "Hey!" He strolled in casually. This was normal for him. Honestly, I'm used to it at this point.

"What brings you here?"

"I dunno, was just bored." He kicks his shoes off and walks past me. I shut the door behind him quickly.

"Oh, George is here?" He turned around and smirked at me. I have him an angry glare, walking over to where they were standing in the living room.

"Hi!" George waved at him and sat down on the couch. Me and Nick both gravitated towards the couch, sitting down on either side of George.

"So, George, why are you here?" Nick asks curiously. I can tell he had evil intentions. He leaned forward so he could look past George, and raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed, tapping my fingers on my knees.

"We were going to hangout for a bit."

"Hangout?" His voice had an evil tone to it. I could already see exactly where this was going.

"Yes?" I really wanted to make Nick shut up right now. George was falling right into Nick's trap.

"Ah, sorry, sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I was mentally face palming right now.

"I interrupted your guys' date!" Oh, the embarrassment. Definitely didn't see that one coming.

"W-WHAT?!" George cheeks instantly flamed up, turning a light pink colour. He leaned away from Nick in shock, and lost his balance a bit. A nudge from Nick sent him falling into my lap. "Um." I looked down at him, and he looked up at me.

"Um." He echoed my words, and we just stared at each other, neither of us moving. My face was also warming up now. Nick coughed and George quickly moved and sat up, fiddling with his dress nervously. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He probably already realized that I was staring at him, but I didn't care.

"Did you tell George about the party?"

This idiot.

"What party?" George turned to face Nick curiously. I wanted to punch Nick right now. Out of all the things he could've spoken about, he had to bring up the topic I dreaded the most right now.

"On Saturday I'm throwing a party at my house, and you're invited."

"Uh, I've never really been to a party before." He chuckled awkwardly and looked at me for a second. I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he smile then turned back to face Nick.

"Then this can be your first party!" Nick excitedly smiled, and threw up a thumbs up with both hands. We made eye contact and I was basically stabbing him with the intensity of my glare.

The small boy turned to face me. His cheeks were still a bit pink from the previous incident, and I thought it was a pretty cute sight. "Clay, are you going?"

"Um, I don't think so. Probably not." A small look of disappointment flashed in George's eyes, and I instantly felt bad. "But I'll go if you want to go." His eyes brightened again and he smiled at me softly.

"Okay." His smile was beautiful. My eyes slowly traced his face, stopping at his lips. I would've probably kissed him if Nick wasn't there. I stopped myself and looked back up to meet his eyes, his face had reddened again.

Nick stood up and I leaned back, noticing that I had self consciously moved my body closer to Georges. "Come down to my house on Saturday then. I'll text you the details. Clay, make sure George has my phone number." I nodded and he turned to head for the hallway. Me and George stayed seated on the couch.

I shouted bye to Nick and then we heard the front door open and shut, then the distant sound of footsteps on the stone driveway. George was looking at me when I turned my head to face him again. It caught me by surprise, but I didn't look away. Our faces were close together, and I could feel his breath on my lips. My hand moved up to his jaw and I tilted his chin up a bit. I looked down at his lips, then back up at his eyes. We got closer, our faces only a few centimetres apart.

The sound of the front door opening startled me. We quickly pulled apart, both of our faces bright red. "Sorry, I left my car keys on the coffee table." He walked over and grabbed the keys. Although, it seems like he left them there on purpose just to annoy us... He noticed our flushed faces and looked between us a few times. "Did I interrupt something...?"

"No, no, not at all!" I gave him an angry glare. I could tell he was holding in a laugh. He left as quickly as he entered, shutting the door loudly behind him. I turned back to George. "So what do you wanna do?" My face was still a bit warm while I said that. He smiled and shrugged lightly.

"I don't know, you choose." I tried to think of something we could do, but it was difficult considering there wasn't much to do in my house. To be truthful, I didn't know what George liked other than Minecraft. It was 6PM right now, and the sun was already set. George starts giggling next to me, making me wonder what happened. I glance over at him, raising one eyebrow, and he just laughs even more.

"What's funny?" I start to laugh a bit too. He finally calms down and looks at me with a smirk.

"You should put on a maid dress." My eyes widen slightly in surprise. Oh no... I tried to think of some excuses to avoid wearing a dress. I would definitely humiliate myself. "Um, I don't have a maid dress." My eyes awkwardly darted around the room, trying to look at everything but George's eyes, which were currently intensely fixated on me.

"You can try my one." I turned my head to face him. He had an incredibly mischievous look on his pretty face. It was kind of hot.

"Um, I don't think it's going to be the right si-"

"It's okay!" He got up and grabbed my arm lightly, dragging me behind him. It was funny how he was leading me around my own house. Eventually he managed to find the room which was mine.

I sat down on my bed and when I looked back up George was removing the dress. My hands quickly fly up to cover my eyes "U-um..." He giggles and walks up to me, grabbing my hands and pulling them away from my eyes.

"It's okay, you can look." He was standing there in only his boxers. The blush on his cheeks was evident. My eyes scanned every centimetre of his ghostly skin. He looked incredibly beautiful, basically god-like. My lips were parted in amazement. I stood up and walked over to my closet, grabbing a large hoodie. "Lift your arms up." He does as I say and I pull the hoodie over his arms and head. The hoodie falls loosely over him. I look at him and he giggles, pulling the hood up over his head. I grab the maid dress and look at it for a moment. "U-um... Could you turn around." George nods and turns his body so he's facing away from me. I'm glad he understood my boundaries.

I start putting the dress over my head. I only took off the hoodie I had on though, leaving my t-shirt and jeans on. Just as I'd expected, the dress wouldn't go past my shoulders. "Um... George..."

"Yes?" He turns his body to face me and immediately starts laughing. "Well that failed..." He said between laughs. I shook my head playfully and chuckled at his reaction. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth, and I took off the dress. George looked adorable in my hoodie...

"Don't worry Clay, tomorrow we'll go out and buy one in your size." He starts laughing again, practically falling onto the floor.

"WHAT?!?"


	6. All I can think about is him

It was Wednesday morning. Yesterday me and George played Minecraft and ordered a pizza to share, before I drove him home. It was the most fun I'd has in a while, considering the only person I normally hang out with is Nick. Today George was taking me to a costume store. I thought he was joking when he said that I need a maid dress in my size, but I guess not. Surprisingly, I had quite a lot of things on my mind. And most of those things had something to do with George. My mind was mainly swarmed with thoughts about George moving in. We hadn't talked about it since the conversation yesterday, but I was hoping he would actually live with me.

I sighed and got out of bed, showering and getting dressed. As usual, George's café closes at 5PM, so I had a few hours to kill. By the time I had done my morning routine and fed patches, it was already midday. My eyes scan the ceiling, trying to think of something to occupy the time. I scroll my Discord friends and call Nick, or Sapnap as he goes by online. He picks up almost instantly. "Good morning Nick."

He yawns and mumbles a good morning back. "What did you call about?"

"Do you want to be in my stream?" He was quick to agree despite his tired state. It had been a while since I streamed with someone else. I set everything up and soon my stream is live. I watch the numbers increase as viewers slowly flood in. Me and Nick both greet the people watching and join the server we were on with George a few days ago. We joke around for a few minutes like usual before settling to build something. Nick keeps trying to kill me but just ends up dying when I hit him a few times. It's funny how he keeps trying despite never winning against me.

A sound catches my attention as a donation pops up. I read it out loud, "Why is there a third bed in the house? Did someone new join?" I'd completely forgotten that the viewers didn't know about George. Maybe I could ask him to join the stream one time. Nick's response fills the silence, "Dream invited a friend to the server a few days ago, I was basically third wheeling the entire time." He laughed and I pretended to gasp.

"That's not true." I try to defend myself but people were definitely going to use what Nick said against me.

"It is true! We can invite him to join the next stream. Just try to control your flirting with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." My eyes look to the chat, where there's many messages along the lines of 'him?' 'did Sapnap say him?' 'Dream boyfriend?' 'Dream sexuality reveal' and stuff like that. I nervously tap my foot on the floor. Only Nick knew about my sexuality. I'd only told him recently, and I didn't know how the internet would react if I came out. It was scary to think about.

We quickly moved past that conversation and kept building. It certainly got my mind off things, but part of me was still thinking about George. He was basically living in my mind. We ended the stream after an hour, and I dreaded what I would see on Twitter. Despite my worries, I still opened the app, seeing many people talking about what Nick had said. I took a shaky breath and closed the app.

"You okay?" Nick was still in the call with me. The clock now showed 3PM. It felt like only 5 minutes had passed in the time we streamed. It was amazing how fast time passes when I'm streaming.

"People certainly took what you said seriously..." I was trying to keep myself together and not just turn into a panicking mess.

"What?"

"Check Twitter." I heard clicking and typing then scrolling. It took a few seconds but eventually Nick saw what I was talking about. There was now a trending hashtag about my sexuality. It was all overwhelming. The pressure was getting to me and I didn't know what to do.

"Dream- I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen." He sounded genuinely said. I guess he thought I was mad at him, but I wasn't.

"Don't worry, I'm sure people will forget about it eventually..." I hoped. I wasn't ready to come out yet. Especially considering how large my audience was, and that there would definitely be people who would send hate towards me. We talked for a bit longer before ending the call. I got changed into some nicer clothes. The final hour and a half of waiting for 5PM to arrive was spent overthinking. No matter what I did, I couldn't forget about what had happened on the stream.

It would probably cool down within a few days, but it still scared me thinking about eventually revealing my sexuality. I knew I would do it at some point, but just not yet. I sighed and left my chair, heading to the front door. Patches ran up to me and I stroked her head, then walked out of the door and to my car.

Quiet music filled the drive to the café. I'd memorized the drive there at this point. I parked by the building and got out, walking inside to see George leaning against the counter. There were no customers left, but that isn't what caught my eye. George wasn't wearing his usual maid dress. Instead, he had a pastel blue skirt on with a white t-shirt neatly tucked into it. It was paired with some blue shoes and white socks which reached up to his knees. I found myself staring, unable to take my eyes off him.

"Enjoying the view?" His words interrupted my gaze. I looked up to meet his chocolate-coloured eyes, my face heating up a bit.

"You look cute." I don't know where my confidence suddenly came from, but I was glad I could finally compliment him without turning into a stuttering mess and embarassing myself.

He smiled shyly at me and pushed himself off the counter. "Thanks." He headed towards me and stopped when our feet were almost touching. I raised my right eyebrow curiously. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the café. His keys jangled as he locked the door, then we were walking down the street, hand in hand.

"So where are we going to buy this maid dress?" I was actually pretty excited, unlike yesterday. The only reason was because I couldn't wait to see George's reaction. He'd definitely be laughing, which made me happy.

"There's a costume store a few minutes away, they have some there." I could see the sparkle in his eyes again. It was beautiful. Every time I looked into his eyes it felt like I was looking at them for the first time again, my breath being taken away. We walked past a small family. What looked to be the youngest of the children asked their mother why there was a boy wearing a skirt. She started saying some pretty mean things, and I knew George heard.

I sped up the pace I was walking at to get him away from that. "Don't listen to them, George. You look perfect." I squeezed his hand gently, and he squeezed back.

"You're too kind..."

"You deserve all my kindness." Before he could answer, we were at the costume store. It had a neon sign above it and a few mannequins in the windows. One of them was displaying a colourful parrot costume. Who would need a parrot costume..? We stepped inside, quiet music was playing in the background and some distant conversation could be heard from the till. George let go of my hand and started walking through the store. I followed him closely. We got to a far corner, and there was a rail with many maid dresses. There was basically one in every colour. "What one do you want?" George looked at me with a smile on his face.

Of course, my favourite colour was green, so that was the obvious option. "The green one." George pulled down one of the dresses, holding it up towards me.

"Uh, George, I said green." He had given me a yellow one, and I was quite confused.

"This is green." He seemed very unsure of his own statement, making it sound like a question almost.

"That's yellow." A sad look seemed to flash onto his face, and he quickly turned around and put the clothing back onto the rail.

He turned back around and tilted his head up so our eyes met. "I'm colour-blind." I certainly wasn't expecting that. He frowned and I could see the sad emotions he was trying to hide.

"George... Why are you sad?"

"Cause you'll make fun of me..." My eyes widened a bit. If that's what he assumed, then people probably made fun of him for his colour-blindness in the past...

I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around him, one arm going up to his hair. "I won't make fun of you. I would never make fun of you for anything, George. It's okay if you're colour-blind." His small hands moved to my back, holding on tightly.

"Thank you, Clay. I appreciate it." He pulled his head away from my chest and looked up, smiling. Once again I had the sudden urge to kiss him, but stopped myself from doing so.

We let go, but kept our hands intertwined. "This is the green one." I reached up to take the hanger with the green dress on it. George nodded and we walked to the till where I paid for the dress. When we got out, it was a bit colder than before. George was evidently cold, so I took off my hoodie and gently pulled it over his head. He put his arms through and thanked me, smiling brightly. We began walking back to the car.

"You know, I think I should post a photo of me in the maid dress on Twitter. It would be funny." George giggled but kept looking forward. I was occasionally sneaking glances at him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"You should. Maybe you could even stream with it." It was a good idea, and it would be funny to see people's reactions, but it would mean doing a face reveal.

"I haven't done a face reveal yet."

"Then once you do a face reveal you should."

"Or I could face reveal in the maid dress?" We both laughed at the idea. But once I thought about it, it wasn't too bad of an idea. And I had recently hit another milestone on YouTube, so it would be a good time. "I think I'm actually going to do it... The face reveal."

"Are you sure? Or are you just doing it cause I said to?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And no, I'm doing it because it's about time I didn't a face reveal anyway, and I recently hit a big milestone. It would be funny if I did it in a maid outfit." George turned his head to me and smiled reassuringly, and threw up a thumbsup with his free hand. We looked at each other for a while like we normally do.

It was magical.

We carried on walking to where I parked my car. It wasn't too far so it wouldn't be too long of a walk. I notice George staring excitedly at something in a store we walked past. There were mannequins in the windows, and I saw which one George was looking at. It was a pastel pink skirt with hearts along the bottom. I grab his hand and drag him into the store. He looks at me confused. "I thought we were going to the car?" It was funny seeing the expression on his face right now.

I smiled and kept dragging him through the store. I saw the skirt which was displayed in the front. George looked at the skirt, the same design that he had his eyes glued to outside of the store. My eyes scanned his body. He had quite a small waist. But then again, he was very skinny and small. I picked up the smallest size, it looked like it would be the right one for him. George was holding my hand tightly. I looked around and saw the sign for the changing rooms. When we got there, I handed him the hanger with the skirt on. "Try it on." He nodded and went into the changing room. I heard some shuffling, then he stepped out in the skirt. My eyes darted across his body, admiring how beautiful he was. It looked good on him. I could tell he was blushing, even though it was very light. "It suits you. Change out of it and pass me it." He nodded and walked back into the changing room. He was out quickly with the skirt on the hanger. I took it out of his hand and started walking to the till.

"Wait, Clay." I stop walking and he bumps into me. I turn around and see him rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" I reach my hand up move my thumb across his cheek. He shakes his head to signal no.

"I'm taking the skirt back." He tries to snatch it out of my hand but I lift it up so he can't reach.

"Why?" I was planning to buy it for him, but I don't think he realized that.

"I don't have money to waste on clo-"

"It's okay." I turn around and carry on walking to the till. George just stays where he was standing a bit confused. The worker at the till gives George a weird look, so I glare at them angrily. They seem intimidated enough so I stop, then pay for the skirt. The worker put it into a plastic bag and I walked to where George was, grabbing his hand quickly and rushing outside.

"Here." I hand him the bag and his eyes light up. But then he looks up and meets my eyes.

"I'll pay you back at some point."

"No. It's a gift." He smiles brightly and thanks me. Our hands connect again. I don't know why, but it just felt natural. Holding his hand. It was comforting, and made my heart feel like it was on fire.

"You didn't have to, you know..."

"I could tell you wanted it." We got to the car and I opened the door for him again. The conversation turned into a comfortable silence. I let George put on some music as we headed to my house. There was quite a bit of traffic, so the ten minute drive turned into thirty minutes. But I didn't mind. Me and George were screaming to random songs. I was incredibly happy in that moment. That was when I decided that I definitely wanted to be more than just friends. Sure, I'd only just known him for three or so days, but every moment of those three days was better than anything I've ever experienced. When I was with him time didn't even exist. I was glad that I met him. Thankful for that challenge I ended up losing at the party.

We got to the house and went inside. "You hungry?" Patches was already in the kitchen when we walked in to it. George leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, a bit." I nodded and took out a frying pan. I got some ingredients from the fridge and cupboard and began cooking. George watched me intently.

"Can I help?" I looked up and he was excitedly staring at me. I quickly nodded and he made his way towards me. Our shoulders brushed together. He was still in my merch hoodie. The sleeves were falling over his hands which made me laugh a bit as he struggled to get his hands free from the endless material. I helped him out by pulling the sleeves up to his elbows. He thanked me and started flipping pancakes on the frying pan. It didn't take us too long to prepare food, and soon we were done eating and gravitated towards the living room.

"When are you putting on the dress?"

"Um... How about now?" Yesterday I was keen on the idea the idea of wearing a maid dress. But now I was excited to see how the internet would react. Especially with the face reveal. I got up and grabbed the bag with the dress in it. George stayed in the living room and I stepped into the bathroom, changing quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. I looked ridiculous. But I still had a large grin on my face.

When I opened the door, George was standing in the hallway. He looked me up and down then smirked. "You're better at wearing maid dresses than me." I stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"Sorry but I don't think anybody can be cuter than you." His cheeks increased in redness and he stepped closer to me. His hands moved across my body, fixing up parts of the dress. His fingers brushed against my neck and I inhaled sharply. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I averted my gaze and walking to the living room, grabbing my phone.

"Could you help me take photos?" He nodded and I handed him the phone.


	7. It was scary, but worth it

We took many photos. Some of them had my face in them, and I sent those to Nick. I could eventually post them some time after my face reveal. I opened Twitter and George helped me choose the best photo where my face wasn't in it. I captioned it "face reveal in 15 minutes." with a link to my Twitch, and sent the tweet. Instantly it started gaining attention, thousands of likes and comments generating. It made me a bit nervous, but there was no going back now.

"Are you actually face revealing?" George asked me as we headed up the stairs to my room.

"Yes. I've got a smiley mask so I'll put that on while the viewers join, then take it off for the big reveal." George hummed in agreement to my plan.

"Sounds good. Do you want me out of the room?"

"I think it would help if you were there with me, actually." George always managed to calm me down, so it was a good idea to keep him here.

"Do you want me on camera?"

"If you're fine with it then you can be." He nodded and smiled. I sat down in my chair and set up my camera, plugging it into my computer. I turned everything on and the monitor lit up, illuminating my face. George turned on the lights and sat down on my bed, which wasn't visible in the frame.

"Do you want me to take the mask of for you? Since you can't really see."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll signal to you when I'm ready." I prepared the stream, titling it "maid dress + face reveal" then slipped my mask on.

"Okay, I'm starting it..." I clicked start streaming, and soon saw the chat flying by. I had small holes in the eyes of the mask so I could see. It was a bit difficult, but I could still make out some stuff in my monitor. I started by thanking everyone for joining the stream, and for the entire milestone and everything. It was a big moment for me.

"Okay, well... It's the moment everyone's been waiting for, I guess." I turn my head to George and motion for him to come over. He stands up and waves at the camera. "This is George, by the way." His hands reached up behind my mask, undoing the string. He let go and the mask dropped onto my desk. My face was out there. I watched as supportive messages flew by in the chat. A lot of compliments... George placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed his thumb on it reassuringly. I looked up at him and smiled. He didn't have a chair, I noticed. I pulled him onto my lap and his face turned a bit red. The chat was freaking out. A donation came up, asking if George was the boy Sapnap was talking about earlier. "Yes, he is."

"Awww, you guys were talking about me?" George joked and I blushed lightly. There were definitely going to be people assuming things about me and George.

"We were streaming on the server we showed you and someone asked why there was a third bed." George hummed in understanding and turned his head to face the monitor again.

"Wow, there's a lot of people watching..." He seemed a bit nervous now that he'd seen the numbers. I reached my hand for his and held it tightly.

"It's a funny story how I actually did the face reveal..." Me and George then spent the next fifteen minutes explaining how I tried on George's dress but it didn't fit so we had to get a different one. We didn't mention George's colour-blindness though.

Another notification popped up asking why George was wearing a skirt. He shifted a bit and was in thought was a moment. "Because... Anyone can wear a skirt!" He grinned at the camera and I smiled at his confidence. I heard the downstairs door opening and someone walking up the stairs. My head turned to look at the door as someone walked into the room.

"Sapnap!" Nick walked up to where we were and greeted both of us then the chat.

"So, Dream finally did a face reveal, huh?" I nodded and he patted my shoulder as a friendly action. "The amount of times I asked you to face reveal... Then George asks once and you do it..." I awkwardly laugh and George looks up at me, an evil smile plastered across his face. Nick walks out of the room, probably to get a chair.

"Is this true?" I could see the smirk forming in his expression. My head tilts so we're making direct eye contact.

"Maybe..." Sapnap walks back in with two chairs just as I said that. He puts them down next to my chair, in frame of the camera.

"What do you mean maybe, Dream? It's obviously true." He sits down and motions to George that he has his own chair, but George only shakes his head and leans into me closer. Nick raised and eyebrow but chooses not to comment.

"Okay, okay. It's true..." We all laugh a bit. It takes a few seconds for everyone to calm down, and George takes my water bottle, pointing to it. I nod and he takes a sip then puts it back down. The entire time, Nick is looking at us with an eyebrow raised. He looks into the camera and points at us then makes a heart symbol with his hands. I notice though. "Sapnap... If you have something to say, say it out loud."

"No, no, it's nothing." He flashes an evil smirk. "But I think there may be a simp in the room..." George giggles and looks at me.

"Yeah, I think so too..." His tone of voice sounds serious, no trace of a joke. My cheeks turn a bit pink and George turns back to the camera.

The stream had ended an hour ago. It went smoothly, and I was happy with how it all turned out. There was all positivity about the face reveal. But there was one thing bugging me... Every time I go on Twitter, all I see is people asking about George. And, specifically, my relationship with him... I sigh and exit out of the app, putting my phone on the table. The three of us were in my room talking about random stuff. George was still sitting in my lap. He was warm and comfortable to hold. "Hey, Dream..." Nick looked up from his phone as he started his sentence.

"Yes?" Considering he was on his phone, I was guessing it had something to do with the stream...

"Have you checked Twitter yet?" Just as I guessed. I let out a long sigh.

"Yes, I have."

"George it looks like Clay's fans want you to make a Twitter." He told the boy who was newly exposed to this whole streamer stuff. George looked towards where Nick was laying on my bed, his legs kicking around in the air.

"U-um... Why?" It was pretty obvious, in my opinion. He was cute and had an even cuter personality. Of course my viewers would love him.

"My viewers like you, George." I smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder gently. His eyes sparkled again.

"Hm... Okay, I'll make one." He took out his phone and downloaded Twitter, quickly signing up. I followed him and so did Nick, then sent out a Tweet so my fans would calm down a bit. It wasn't long before George had thousands of followers. His eyes seemed to widen at the swarm of notifications he was receiving. I laughed at his reaction.

"Do you want to try streaming? I could show you once you move in." It would be perfect.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I would definitely stream with George.

"Hold on, did I hear that correctly?" Nick suddenly re-entered the conversation. His mouth was widened in shock.

"What?" Of course, I pretended I had no idea what he was talking about. It was funny, as usual.

"George is moving in with you?" I nodded and Nick instantly smirked. George's cheeks turned a bit red, and I could feel him tense up slightly. I moved my thumb over his shoulder carefully and his body relaxed a bit. Sure Nick would tease me about this, but I knew deep down he was happy for me. It wasn't often that I found someone I cared about this much. In fact, I'd never been so addicted to someone's presence before. George was just... George. No one could replace him.

The rest of the night flew by fast. I changed out of my dress and the three of us headed downstairs for a bit. We ordered some food and Nick went home at 8PM. Me and George were left alone. Currently, George was cuddled closely to me on the couch. One arm was tightly wrapped around my torso, and the other behind my back. He was leaned into me, his head resting on my chest. "George?"

"Yeah?" He tilted his head up and stared deeply into my eyes. Those eyes... I snapped out of my thoughts and focused back on what I was doing.

"Once you move in, I could help you make money from streaming instead of your job. If you want." He thought about it for a while. I could practically see the thoughts racing around in his head.

"It sounds like a good idea, but I don't know what I would stream. I'm not really good at Minecraft like you." I was glad he liked the idea.

"Well, I don't think it matters. Everybody really likes your personality, so whatever you do, they'll probably watch." He nodded and I could see him thinking again.

"Could you join me on my first stream?" The nervousness in his voice was audible. I didn't blame him. After all, he gained quite a reputation in the space of an hour.

"I'll join you for however many streams you want."

"Thanks." I was excited for him to stream.

"You could even stream in your maid dress." I smirked and he blushed lightly. I felt the warmth of his body on mine. It was comforting. Honestly, when I was alone with George it's like I suddenly gained all the confidence in the world. The things this boy did to me...

"Yeah, I think I will." He was so cute. Overwhelmingly cute. At this point, I understood my feelings fully. I wanted George to be my boyfriend... But the only issue was that George probably didn't like me that way. I pushed the thought away. "Clay?" My eyes focused on the small boy in my arms. He had an evil smirk on his face. Uh oh...

"Y-yes?"

"Did you want to see me in the maid dress?" God, if only he knew. Yes, I wanted to see him in the maid dress. But that wasn't all. I wanted to be able to kiss him. To see his flushed expression when I remove that dress from his body... And to hear the sounds he would make when I fuck him senseless. I need to control myself...

"Um, well- Yeah..."

"Oh... Do you like seeing me in it?" I nodded, words unable to form any sentences at the moment.

He sat up, no longer hugging my torso. His face moved closer to mine, and I could see the details of his pretty eyes. "I'll wear it any time for you." I gulped. His voice was whispery and... Seductive. I wasn't used to this.

"What do you mean, George?"

His voice returned to normal now and he stopped leaning against me so much. It felt like something really warm was taken away from me. "You'll see what I mean eventually." I raise an eyebrow but try not to think about what he said. It would only make me overthink things. George takes out his phone and I see him open the camera app. He holds the phone in front of us to take a selfie. I laugh and move closer to him, gently placing my chin on top of his head. He smiles brightly, which I love, and takes the photo.

"Can I tweet this?"

"Of course." I get the notification soon after of George tweeting. I click on it and like it. The reactions are... Something else.

"Why do people think I'm your boyfriend?" He scrolls through the replies, some of them are from my friends teasing us but most are from fans shipping us.

"I don't know, I haven't even come out yet." Although from the replies I've been seeing a lot of people are guessing right...

"What do you mean?"

"I am gay, George." I was scared he would move away from me, or look at me differently... But he didn't.

"I'm proud of you for telling me." He hugged me tighter and at this point it felt like my heart was being microwaved many times. "Are you planning to say it publicly? On the internet?" I hadn't actually thought about that. After doing my face reveal, it felt like it would be much easier. Before the big reveal I never would've considered even bringing up my sexuality, but now it was different. I knew I had George's support, and Nick's too. The response to my appearance was good, so hopefully the response to me being gay would be good too. And I had an idea of how I would do it...

"I think I'm ready to talk about it online. It seems easier after getting a positive response from my face reveal." George nodded and his lips formed a very comforting smile. Those lips, that I would've died to kiss right there.

He notices me staring at his lips and his cheeks change in colour as usual. I'm starting to think the chances of him liking me back are pretty high... Hopefully. "Just make sure you're ready and don't pressure yourself." I nod. Even though we only just met, George is so incredibly supportive and kind to me. How do I even deserve such a wonderful person in my life?

I stand up and drag him up with me, our hands interlocked. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow once you're out of work?"

"I don't have work tomorrow. Only Monday to Wednesday. So I'm free the entire day." My eyes brighten upon hearing that. Suddenly I feel full of energy and excitement.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes." He moves closer and wraps his arms around my torso, laying his head against me chest. My heart is beating incredibly fast, and I'm hoping he doesn't notice...

I hear him yawn quietly. "Are you tired George?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Thinking about getting to cuddle George while we fell asleep made me smile. Of course, there were... Less wholesome thoughts too, but I pushed them away.

"Like a sleepover?" He looks like an excited puppy right now. It's adorable. How can he be so cute all of the time? He could be on the verge of death and still look perfect...

"Yes, like a sleepover." He jumps up and wraps his arms around my neck. I almost fall over but manage to stop myself from tipping over and gain my balance again. I hold his waist so he doesn't fall either.

"Yes, I would love to." I pull him off me, noticing the disappointed look in his eyes. We go upstairs to my room and I open my closet and start shuffling through the many items of clothing. Why do I own so many clothes? I only wear, like, the same two things...

I get out one of my merch hoodies and a t-shirt, handing it to George. He takes it with a smile and starts undressing. It took me by surprise just like last time, but I guess I'll just have to get used to seeing George's body... Not that it's a bad thing... I head into my bathroom and change into my pyjamas then head back out, throwing the clothes into some random corner of my room. He's quickly changed, and my clothes fit him pretty loosely. His pale legs are exposed. "Are you cold?" I get into the bed and lift up the sheets so he would lay next to me.

He slides under the covers and lays down incredibly close to me. I can practically feel his body touching mine. I wrap the sheets around him tightly so he's warm. "I'm not cold now cause you're really warm." He moves closer to me and wraps one arm around my torso, then gently lays his head on my chest. I smile and reach to turn off the lamp on my bedside table. The room is engulfed in darkness, and I can just barely make out George's features. Even in this darkness, he still looks amazing.

Without thinking, I place a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight George."

"Goodnight."


	8. I'm reckless when it comes to you

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, and I could feel something warm clinging to me. The sunlight was flooding my room, and I tried to sit up but couldn't. My head tilts down and I see George basically on top of me. He's still sleeping peacefully, so I stay how I am to avoid waking him up. My eyes lock on the ceiling. If only this could happen everyday... Waking up with George in my arms. That would be nice. Yeah. I feel some movement and see that George is slowly waking up. His eyes open and ye yawns, then looks up at me. "Morning, George."

"Good morning..." His voice is tired and quiet, and once again I find myself admiring him. How can I not?

He notices how we're positioned and moves off of me carefully. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to move." I quickly snake my arm around his waist and pull him back towards me. Part of me wanted to tell him how I felt already... But I had to wait. It was too soon, and I wasn't even fully sure that he liked me the way I liked him... I notice the grin forming on his lips when he lays close to me. "When do you want to move in, George?"

"Well, I'll have to let me parents know, and they'll probably want to meet you first." I was hoping his parents would allow him to move in. For a moment I wondered if his parents would accept that I'm gay, but I quickly pushed the thought away. They didn't have to know.

"That's okay, take your time. I'm ready for you whenever." He sits up and pulls my arms so I'm sitting up too. I give him a questioning look and he throws his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up. I get pulled up with him, of course.

"Let's make some breakfast." I nod and we make our way downstairs. I don't even notice that our hands have once again found their way to each other, it feels natural at this point. Like our hands are meant to be together. Like we are meant to be together... A good hour passes and we finish eating. George did most of the cooking and I tried my best to help, but he was much better than me.

He didn't have work until Monday, which meant we could spend a lot of time together. If he wanted to. "Do you want to be in a stream with me? I want to try using facecam while I'm playing Minecraft." I see his head shoot up from his phone excitedly.

"Yes. I'll get to see you rage in person." He giggles and places his phone down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh? So you like when I get angry? Or aggressive?" I raise on eyebrow and stare down at him. His eyes look innocent, but I know he's hiding his true thoughts. After all, it was only yesterday that he was talking like this to me.

"What if I do?" I smirk and don't respond, then make my way to the stairs. I hear his quiet footsteps following behind me. Once I'm in my room I take off my shirt to change into a different one.

Something cold touches my back and I turn around to see George giggling. "Can't keep your hands off me, huh?" He rolls his eyes and turns around to walk back out of the room but I grab his hand to stop him.

"Looks like you can't keep your hands off me either." He says as he turns to face me. I roll my eyes mockingly like he did and we both start laughing. I finish changing and hear the shower running in my bathroom. I decide to set up the stream while I wait. I load up Minecraft and everything else, then wait for George to be ready. My bed is messy so I make it look neater, and open the curtains a bit more to let more light in. I open Twitter to let everyone know I'll be streaming with George. The shower turns off and I hear him calling me from the bathroom.

"Clay?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the towels?" Ah, right. He forgot to get a towel.

"Hang on I'll bring you one." I step into the hallway and grab a towel from the storage, then walk back to my room.

"Uh, I'm opening the door." My hands are shaky when I turn the door handle for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that George is standing naked in the other side of the door. But who knows. Not me. My hands quickly reaches through the gap between the door and the doorframe, and George takes the towel. He was standing so that I couldn't see him, but I think he forgot that the mirror gave me a perfect view of his exposed body.

"Make sure you pay attention to the mirror next time, George." I shut the door and laugh to myself. But, damn, he looks good... He steps out of the door wearing the skirt I got him yesterday, and one of my merch t-shirts. Guess he must've raided my closet at some point.

"So, uh, what is it you were saying about the mirror?" He nervously looks at the floor. Oh, George, if only you knew what you did to me...

"Don't worry." I smile and try to forget what I just saw, but the image stays in my brain. George blushes slightly and sits in the chair next to mine. He was playing on my spare laptop while I was on my computer, so we needed separate chairs this time.

"Did you like it?" I'm about to click start streaming but pause for a moment.

"Like what?"

"Don't act dumb, you saw me in the mirror, idiot." I chuckle quietly at his comment. He can see through me so easily...

"You have a nice body, George." His flustered state only grows and I can't stop staring once again.

I joined the server and saw that Sapnap was playing. An incoming Discord call pops up and I accept it. "Hey Sapnap, I'm about to stream on here." He hums a response lazily. It didn't even sound like a word, just some weird animal noise or something.

"George is with you, right?"

"Yep, I'm here." George responds happily and joins the server as well. He's standing by where he was last time we played. I smile and start the stream.

I wave into the camera excitedly while everyone starts joining. Me and George are both wearing the same merch design, one of my t-shirts with my smile logo on it. "Aw, you guys are matching." Sapnap laughs once the stream loads up for him.

"George raided my closet this morning." He giggled next to me. His face was visible in the frame, but I had to have the camera at an awkward angle because of the height difference.

George stood up and walked away from the desk a bit. "Move the camera on me so I can show off the merch." I laughed at how ridiculous he was being but tilted the camera anyway. My eyes moved down his body. Everything about him was perfect. He did a twirl, his skirt going up slightly. "Be careful, George."

"Why?"

"Uh, you might expose a bit much..."

He laughs quietly and starts walking back to me. "Don't worry, that's for your eyes only." I basically choke on the air I was breathing. I wasn't expecting him to act like that in front of thousands of people, live...

"Well now I know what you guys do when I leave you alone..." Nick contributes to the conversation again. I sort of forgot he was here cause normally he is way louder, interrupting every five seconds. But I guess he was just watching as George teased me.

I cough and try to change the subject before George starts to say more things. "Let's build our own house together, George." I see him straighten his posture excitedly in the corner of my eye. He nods and walks to where my character is standing.

"Where should we build it?" He's jumping around my character with flowers in both of his hands.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Hey what about me?" Nick pretended to sound sad to make us feel bad for not letting him build with us.

"Well, you can go in the basement, I guess." I jokingly tell him. George giggles at my comment.

"Oh, so I'm being thrown in with all the kids George keeps down there? I see." I burst out into laughter and George takes a gasp to seem offended, but eventually joins in on my laughter.

"Sapnap, don't be mean to George." George raises one of his eyebrows and looks over at me. I turn my head to meet his gaze, and our eyes lock for a few seconds. If the camera hadn't been there, we probably would've been staring into each others eyes for much longer.

"I can be mean to George! You two are excluding me from the house." It made be a bit disappointed that I couldn't have a house with just George, but I didn't want him to be say bad things to George so I let him help us.

I roll my eyes and carry on building the interior of the house. George was working on the roof. "Okay, fine. You can help too." The house is built quickly as we have all three of us working on it. George places his bed down, then I place mine next to his. George looks at me and removes his armour then starts spam crouching.

I chuckle quietly. "What are you doing George?" But before he can answer, Sapnap's character walks into the house.

"What the hell did I just walk into? Why is George stripping?" George stops spamming the crouch key and turns his avatar to face Sapnap.

"Sorry, me and George were about to have Minecraft sex without you." George laughed and I noticed his lips turning into a shy smile, and a blush just barely visible on his pale skin.

"Why would I want to be a part of that?!" Sapnap walked out of the door and me and George both erupted in laughter.

"Sapnap..." I was still trying to contain my laughter. "I was only joking."

"Thank god. I'm placing my bed in the middle of your beds just to be safe." Sapnap walked in and broke my bed, replacing it with his then placing my one on the other side. I took a quick sip of my water and looked at the time. We'd only been streaming for 30 minutes.

"Sorry Sapnap, I can't have you sleeping next to Dream." George broke Sapnap's bed and walked outside with it, then placed it down. "You're sleeping outside tonight."

"Why am I not allowed to sleep next to Dream?" He put on a fake sad tone. But George's was smart enough to not fall for it.

"It's for your own safety."

"What do you mean?" Sapnap asked out loud, but he wasn't the only one confused. Was George trying to make me the target of the joke?

This time I was the one to respond. "Sorry Sapnap I can't have you seeing me bringing your mother into the house and to my bed at midnight. It would be pretty awkward if she saw you." George laughed loudly, it was like he was being tickled non-stop. Hearing his laugh made me smile, and I soon found a few chuckles escaping me.

"Oh my god." Sapnap sounded angry but he soon joined in on our laughter. The rest of the stream went by much calmer, luckily. Having to keep up with those jokes was exhausting. After almost three hours, we said goodbye to the stream and ended it. George turned off the laptop and stood up. I grabbed his hips and pulled him into my lap. He leaned into me considerably.

"You guys need to like, be careful with what you say..." Sapnap's voice came out from the speakers. He couldn't see us anymore, so George being this close to me was fine.

"Why?" My hand was playing with George's soft hair. Even though we'd only just woken up a few hours ago, George looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"Well, half of the internet is convinced that you two are dating."

"Yeah, I know." And it's a shame we aren't...

After the stream we had a quick snack, and I'm now driving George back to his house. He's giving me directions, although they're not too great as I've already made three wrong turns which resulted in the drive being much longer than it had to be. "Left here." He points left and looks out of his window happily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, my house is on this road." He laughs at how unsure I am of all of his guiding now. Lesson: never take directions from George. You'll get lost.

"Okay." I turn the car left once it's safe to turn, and drive down George's road. He point to a house right at the end and I slow down when I reach it. The car halts as I park it and George looks at me.

"Do you want to come inside? My Mum will be home so I can introduce you." I think for a moment. Hopefully his Mum wouldn't think that I'm weird or anything. I nervously tap on the steering wheel before making my decision.

"Sure." We get out of the car and I lock it, then follow him up the path. The house is slightly bigger than average, with a big driveway and a few cars sitting in it. He gets out his keys and opens the door.

"I'm home." He shouts out. I hear footsteps down the hall and a woman who looks sort of like George appears. She smiles at George and then her eyes look over at me.

"Did you bring a friend, George? That's new." I could hear the slight venom in her voice. George just laughed at her statement but I could tell it was forced.

"This is Clay." I smile and she finally looks away from me. It was easy to tell that their relationship wasn't the best, but George was still making an effort.

"Nice to meet you Clay." Her voice lacks any kind of nice tone. It was weird, considering how lovely George's voice always was. It was the opposite of the calming feeling I received every time George spoke. I didn't feel like responding so I just nodded, and moved a bit closer to George.

"Let's go upstairs." I nod and follow him. We enter a light blue room, which I assume is George's. It's well decorated with many pictures on the wall of him with various family members. There was a small desk tucked into the corner with his computer on it. A door was open which led to a closet, and his bed was neatly made. It looked much better than my room.

"Looks like you'll be helping me decorate once you move in." I joke and he giggles quietly. He sits down on the edge of his bed, crossing his legs, and I step up to the window, looking out at the now setting sun.

"Is your Mum always like that?" I turn to face him. A frown falls upon his face and he looks down at the floor.

"Yeah, she isn't really the nicest. Neither is my Dad, but I've gotten used to it now so it's nothing important. They just talk to me like I'm not even their child." My eyes soften and I hold back a shaky breath. George didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Are you happy here?" He shakes his head to signify no, and I step away from the window, making my way towards him. I sit next to him and pull him to my chest, tightly holding onto him. "You'll be happier with me, okay? I'll make sure of it." He nods into my chest and I place my chin on top of his head. The moment is sadly interrupted by a knock at the door.

We quickly pull apart and George stands up, opening the door. His Mum walks in. "I came to ask if Clay wanted to stay for dinner. It's almost ready so I thought it would be nice for him to join us." I saw her flashing a smile which was so obviously fake.

"Sure, I would love to." The truth was, I would only love to if it was just me and George, but I didn't want to leave already.

She nods then walks out if the room, leaving the door open. The smell of food drifts into the room and George looks at me. I stand up and walk over to him. "You can leave if you want. Don't force yourself to be here."

"No, I want to stay with you, George." He smiles and hugs me, then we make our way downstairs, where his Mum is seated at the dining table with three plates of food for us. George takes a seat and I sit next to him.

We start eating in silence. George reaches to put some more potatoes onto his plate. His Mum gives him a glare and starts talking, a harsh tone in her voice. "George, how many times do I have to tell you, look at yourself. You'll only get even fatter if you keep eating that much." What was she on about? George's body was fine. In fact, he was quite skinny. Very far from the words his Mum was using against him.

George sighs and puts his hand back, looking down into his lap. "He isn't fat." George's head shoots up and he looks at me, excitement bubbling in his eyes. I furrow my eyebrows as I angrily glare at his Mum.

She raises her eyebrow challengingly. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Then you don't talk to George like that." I stand up, leaving the rest of my food untouched. She gives me a look of disbelief, as if no one's ever stepped up to her before.

"I can talk to my son however I want to." She crossed her arms and stands up, walking towards the door of dining room . "Get out." She then walks down the hall to the living room and I watch her disappear through the door.

I look down at George and he smiles at me brightly. "Thank you." I kneel down a bit so our eyes at at even level since he's still sitting on the chair.

"George, I have a crazy idea."

"What is it?"


	9. Leaving the past in the past

"Move in with me."

"I thought I was doing that already?" He sits up from his chair, tucking it under the table.

"No, I mean, right now."

"What...?" He stares at me blankly.

"Pack your stuff and come live with me, George. You're not happy here. I want you to be happy, and if being in my home makes that true then I'll do anything to make it happen."

"I'll ask my Mum-"

"Don't ask her, tell her. If you ask, she'll obviously say no." He smiles the widest smile I've ever seen. His hand meets mine and he starts slowly walking through the house. We stop by the living room door. George's Mum is asleep on the couch, with the TV on in the background. Me and George exchange an evil look and quickly bolt up the stairs. Once we're in his room, he shuts the door quietly.

"I'll help you pack." He nods and drags a suitcase out from under his bed. He starts taking out some clothes from his closet and neatly folding them into the suitcase.

"There's no way all of my clothes will fit." He sighs and closes the suitcase which is full of clothes. There's still a lot left in the closet. And I thought my clothing collection was large...

"Do you have any bin bags? We can throw it in there and take it into my car like that." He nods then stands up, leaving the room and going downstairs. I walk up to his desk and start unplugging everything connected to his computer. He walks back in with bin bags and begins emptying his entire closet.

"I'm going to take this to the car." I motion to the bundle of electronics on the desk. I'll be able to take it in one trip since there isn't much to carry.

"Okay, I'm almost done with the clothes, so after that it will just be other random stuff I need to take." I smile and nod then head out of the door. My car unlocks with a click and I slide the electronics onto the backseat. I put the seatbelt over it so it doesn't slide around and break.

Once I'm back upstairs, George's closet is empty and there's four bin bags and a suitcase on the floor. "I've got everything now." He stands up and picks up two bin bags. I take the other two in one hand and the suitcase in my other hands, and we make our way to the car.

Once everything is in the car, George looks at me. "Thank you, by the way." The sun is long set now and the moonlight illuminates his face, making it glow. He looks angelic. Breath-taking.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just doing what's right. I don't want you in a house that isn't safe for you." He takes a step towards me and hugs me. It feels different this time. I can feel the emotions he's trying to express, and the feeling attached to the hug. Comfort, warmth, safety.

We pull apart, leaving me feeling empty without George's touch, but I quickly brush the feeling away. "I need to go and tell her now." He looks nervous, so I take his hand in mine, squeezing it a few times.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He nods and smiles to himself. Even to an outsider it would be obvious that George is screaming with joy on the inside right now.

He starts walking back to the house, with me close behind, hand in hand. I bump into him as he stops at the door. "Whenever you're ready, George."

"I'm scared... She might try to hurt you... Or something..." His voice sounds so small. It's like I've been directly stabbed in the heart multiple times. I'd never met anyone who could make me feel so many strong emotions.

"She doesn't know where I live, we'll be safe. And if she finds us, don't worry, I'll make sure we're both safe." I hug him one last time then we step through the door. The floor creaks beneath us, and the TV can still be heard playing as we near the living room, where his Mum is laying on the couch.

George shakes her a few times until she finally wakes up. Her eyes land on George first, then me, and she instantly sits up. "I told you to leave my house."

"He's leaving, Mum, and I am too." George replies and I stay quiet, knowing this is something that they should talk out themselves. I'd only get involved if George was in danger.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not going anywhere." She stands up and crosses her arms, tapping her foot on the floor in frustration.

"I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions. I'm moving out." George's confidence is... Admirable. He's scared, but he manages to hide it to well. "And don't think I'll be coming back any time either." I see the anger growing in George's Mum. Her arms drop to her sides and I can see her hands balling up into fists, knuckled basically white from the force.

I put my hand around George's waist and pull him back before she can try anything. "We should go." I say quietly enough for only him to hear. He nods lightly and we make our way out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way," He turns around when we reach the door frame, "don't call me your son ever again."

We were in the car, driving back to my house. George was staring out of the window, looking distracted or lost in thought. "You okay, George?" His smile from earlier was gone, I guess he was just now processing the change.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He keeps stating out into the road ahead, and I choose that it's probably best for me to stop staring at him and actually focus on where I'm driving before we get in an accident.

"What's on your mind?"

"Am I a bad son... For leaving?" His question takes my by surprise, and it saddens me a bit that he even thought that.

"You had a reason to leave. You aren't a bad son. It's your Mum who's a bad parent." He exhaled in relief and the smile returned to his face.

I pull into the driveway and we get out of the car. "We can leave this downstairs and sort it out tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to just go to bed and sleep." He giggles and takes his suitcase and a bag of clothes. I take the other three bags and then return for the computer.

"Do you want to eat something then head up to bed?" I ask him as he clings to me, resting his head on my chest.

"Hmmmm..." His arms wrap around my torso lightly. "Yes, but I wanna stay like this."

"George I can't make food if you're holding on to me." I chuckle at his actions. He just holds onto me tighter. I shake my head playfully at him.

"Well, we'll just eat in the morning." He hums a response. He's even cuter than normal when he's tired. I smile to myself.

"Can you carry me Clay?" He drags out my name and I lift him up, one arm supporting his back and the other under his legs. He smiles and closes his eyes. I make my way up the stairs slowly to avoid falling. That would be painful.

George starts kicking his legs once I'm in the upstairs hallway. "George- Be careful. I don't want to lose my balance." But before he has time to stop I fall back and land on the floor, with George on top of me. "Ow.." I say and George looks at me.

"Sorry." Guilt is visible in his expression, and I feel bad for worrying him.

"It's okay, don't worry." We get up and head into my room. George goes to my closet and starts looking for a shirt. "Hey, I thought you brought all of your clothes?"

"I did, but I want to wear yours." He smiles mischievously then pulls out a large shirt. I could already see it looking like a dress on him. He quickly changes and I do the same. At this point, I was comfortable changing in front of him. And as usual, I was practically drooling over the sight of his body. The shirt ended just below his butt, which was a shame... He walks over to me and flops onto the bed. I lay next to him and pull him closer to me, his back against my chest. My hands carefully traces patterns across his body.

"George..?" The room is dark and silent. I keep my voice low too, to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere too much.

"Yes?" He turns around to face me. We're so close together that I can make out the small details on his face like the few stray freckles, even in the dim lighting.

"Did your Mum... Often say those things to you?"

"Yeah, it was basically everyday. At one point I developed problems with my diet, and would starve myself... But luckily I stopped before it got out of control." My hand was gently placed on his waist, under his shirt, and my thumb was lightly rubbing his skin to reassure him that he's safe now.

"Did she do anything else than that?" He seemed to hesitate for a bit, nervously biting his cheek and letting out a shaky breath.

"Sometimes they used to... Get physical, and hit me... But only a few times." My eyes widen, and I instantly pull him into my chest, holding onto him tightly like he'd disappear if I let go.

"Your safe with me now, George. I'm not going to let those people go anywhere near you." I hear a quiet sob and feel my shirt dampening. George looks up with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just... really happy." He laughs and wipes away the tears with the back of his hand. Soon, the silence of the room returns, but it quick to be replaced with our snoring. I really hoped George would stay by my side every night from now on... I felt safe when I was with him. Like all of my problems were pushed away by the happy energy he radiated.

I wanted to tell him everything. How much I thought about him, how beautiful he was. How I loved hearing his laugh, and seeing his gorgeous smile...

And how I wanted him to be mine, forever.


End file.
